


Lunch

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boss Derek Hale, Derek is a pain in the ass, Employee Erica, Established Relationship, Lunch, M/M, Office, Sterek A-Z, Stiles makes him better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles cheers Derek up





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Stiles waited patiently, until the elevator finally stopped on the 14th floor. He stepped out and continued down the hall.

“Oh thank god!” Erica sighs in relief “He has been a nightmare all morning, get your skinny little ass in there and cheer him up!”

Stiles smirked “Good to see you too Erica”

“Erica! How many times have I told you to kn....”

“Hey”

Derek’s head shot up and his anger disappears “Stiles”

“Wanted to see if you had time for lunch?”

“Erica cancel my 1:00pm and take your lunch hour”

“Thanks boss”

 

**From Erica - 12:54**

**Thank you! :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Memory


End file.
